ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2008/November
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of November, 2008. November 1 BankAtlantic Center (New Kids on the Block:Live) #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga November 2 St. Pete Times Forum (New Kids on the Block:Live) Green Iguana #Gold suit by Haus of Gaga November 5 Wachovia Center (New Kids on the Block:Live) November 6 Dunkin' Donuts Center Providence (New Kids on the Block:Live) #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga November 7 Borgata Hotel & Casino Event Center (New Kids on the Block:Live) #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga November 8 Mohegan Sun Arena (New Kids on the Block:Live) #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga November 10 Scottrade Center (New Kids on the Block:Live) #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga November 11 Sprint Center (New Kids on the Block:Live) #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga November 12 94.1 Omaha 11-12-08 94.1 Omaha 001.jpg Quest Center Omaha (New Kids on the Block:Live) November 14 Broomfield Event Center (New Kids on the Block:Live) #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga Suite 200 Performed and gave an interview for 303 Club TV. #Poker Face catsuit and hat by Haus of Gaga November 15 The E Center of West Valley (New Kids on the Block:Live) #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga November 17 Suede Nightclub #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga November 18 Interview with 91.7 The Bounce, Global, CityTV, Ashley Armstrong Ashley Armstrong 11-18-08 015.jpg New Kids on the Block:Live: Rexall Place #Origami dress (white) by Haus of Gaga Empire Ball Room 11-18-08 Empire Ball Room 001.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga November 19 Pengrowth Saddledome (New Kids on the Block:Live) Tequila 11-19-08 Tequila 001.jpg 11-19-08 Tequila 002.jpg #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga November 20 Flashback's #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga November 21 24 Hours : Main article: 24 Hours Nardwuar Interview. General Motors Place (New Kids on the Block:Live) *Origami Dress (White), Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga Richards #Gold suit by Haus of Gaga November 22 Tacoma Dome (New Kids on the Block:Live) #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga The Last Supper Club #Black suit by Haus of Gaga November 23 An American Music Awards After Party : Main article: Boulevard 3 : White origami dress by Haus of Gaga November 25 Cox Arena at Aztec Bowl (New Kids on the Block:Live) #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga November 26 JoJo on the radio : Main article: 102.7 KIIS FM Nokia Theatre L.A. LIVE (New Kids on the Block:Live) Fred Greissing took some photographs of Gaga. Apple Lounge November 29 Parliament Ultra Club #White origami dress by Haus of Gaga November 30 Virgin Unite RE*Generation Canada :Main article: Circa Nightclub, Lindsay Lozon Gave also an interview for Fab TV. November 30 - Lady Gaga Leaving Transitional Housing Facility.jpg #False eyelashes by Shu Uemura, black origami dress by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Burberry Prorsum November MySpace Fashion Category:2008 fashion